A Snowflake From Fire
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: This is a story about Snowflake, the young somewhat abandoned kitten of Demeter and Macavity and the pain and sadness Demeter and her daughter go through to be reunited again.


A/N Okay so this is basically my first proper Cats fanfiction. I just had this random idea and it popped in to my head and I had to write it down. I really hope you like it. This is the story of Demeter and Macavity's kitten Snowflake and the pain and sadness that both Demeter and Snowflake go through to become reunited again. Please R&R

**The Snowflake From Fire**

The small gold, red, orange, black and white queen kitten lay on her stomach at the end of a dark alley watching the cars and people go past. Her emerald green eyes were glazed over and she was sniffling. She sighed and crawled back to the box she slept in. She let out a deep breath and ccurled herself up tight wrapping her tail around her tightly. She whimpered lightly before falling off into a deep sleep.

"_Snowflake darling where are you?" Called a black and gold queen who was very injured. Snowflake poked her head out from inside the boxes she was playing in. "I'm here mummy?" 8 month old Snowflake called. _

_The queen approached her daughter and hugged her. "Oh darling, I wish I hadn't brought you into all this." She said quietly stroking her daughters head fur. Snowflake looked up. "What do you mean mummy? What's wrong with here?" Snowflake asked innocently. Her mother sighed and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Snowflake, your father, he isn't a good cat, he does bad things." Snowflake cocked her head to the side. _

_Just as she was going to question her mother Macavity walked into the room. "Daddy!" Snowflake yelled jumping into her fathers arms. Macavity scratched her behind her ear making Snowflake purr with delight. Macavity put Snowflake down. He stared at the queen in front of him. "Demeter, you may leave." He said as he turned to walk out. Demeter stood up, "What?" She asked disbelieving. "You may leave." Macavity said. Demeter looked at him. "When?" She asked curiously. Macavity stared at her. "Right now, but Snowflake stays here." He said. Demeter gasped. "NO!" She shouted making Snowflake jump. Macavity looked at Demeter, "This is my final offer, either you leave or she dies." He said. _

_Demeter looked at her daughter and saw the sheer terror in her young daughter's eyes. Demeter forced the tears to cease rolling down her cheeks. She turned and ran from the warehouse never looking back._

Snowflake woke up with a start. She looked around her and noticed the white powdery stuff falling from the sky. She shook her head at how ironic it was that she was called after the white snow currently falling around her. Snowflake shivered again burying herself deeper into her box while her fur colours contrasted with the pure white snow. She sighed as she watched young kids run around and build objects. Snowflake was remarkably smart for her age. She was 2 years but had the maturity of someone much older. In her position she had to be. When she was 10 months old her father started getting sick of being tied down by the kitten and threw her into the street. Snowflake not having any idea where she was rarely ventured beyond the block she had been dropped off in those months before. She settled back down and listened to the peaceful music flowing through the streets.

Back in the junkyard the entire area was covered in snow as well. Demeter awoke with a start to see Bombalurina hanging over her with a grin on her face. Demeter swallowed, she knew this meant the queen was up to something. Demeter groaned, "What is it Bomba?" The gold queen asked sleepily.

Bombalurina grinned and pulled Demeter up. "Look outside Deme." The scarlet queen said. Demeter stood up and padded outside the den. She froze to her spot. Bombalurina gave her frozen friend a nudge. "What is it Deme? Its not that cold." She said stepping outside and giving a twirl. Demeter felt tears pricking at her eyes. She suddenly turned and bolted towards the other side of the junkyard.

Normally Bombalurina would go and comfort her friend but she realized that maybe Demeter didn't want to talk at this point in time. Bombalurina walked with her head to the ground until she felt a tug on her tail. She turned behind her to see her daughter Jemima staring up at her. "Hey mummy can I go play with the other kittens?" She asked softly. Bombalurina smiled down at her 6 year old daughter. "Of course you can, just don't get to cold." She said. Jemima grinned and bounded off towards the large group of kittens.

Bombalurina looked at them and smiled wondering when Demeter would have a kitten of her own, she was only 2 years younger then Bomba and Bomba herself was only 23. "Everlasting cat knows she needs something to take her mind of Macavity and the down parts to her life." Bombalurina thought with a shake of her head unaware that Demeter already had a kitten, and with said criminal.

Demeter stared at the sky as she watched the snowflakes fall around her. She let a new wave of tears fall from her eyes as she heard that name. "Oh Snowflake I'm so sorry." She said quietly. The last thing Demeter remembered of her daughter was the terror in her eyes at her possible death, and of course the white splotches on her coat that got her the name Snowflake.

Demeter shook her head. "Stop it Deme, you can't think about her, she is with Macavity and is either a hench or dead." She thought sadly. Demeter knew that if Snowflake was a hench she would be highly respected as she was Macavity's daughter and their resemblance was uncanny, though the little queen held a strong resemblance to Demeter as well, especially her emerald eyes. Demeter sobbed quietly as the snow continued falling around her.

She looked and saw the other kittens playing around. "If I had Snowflake with me she would be playing as well." Demeter thought to herself, "Even if she was younger than Jemima by 4 years, who was currently the youngest kitten in the tribe." Demeter sighed defeated and stood up padding back to the group of queens who were all huddled near the tyre.

Back on the streets Snowflake awoke hearing footsteps approach her. Having been neglected of substantial food and sufficient water Snowflake didn't have the energy to investigate. But when she got the distinct smell of pollicle near her she arched her back and hissed, her fur raising up off her back as she laid her ears flat against her head and hissed.

The large pollicle who was sniffing out for some entertainment grinned as it saw the young queen standing up in the box, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The pit-bull cross sneered as it advanced on her.

Snowflake knowing that she was trapped continued hissing despite being frightened. Suddenly she felt a pain run through her front paw and let out a startled mew as the pollicle grabbed her front right paw in its mouth. Snowflake who was already weakened by her lack of nutrition didn't stand a chance. She fell limp as the pollicle picked her up in its mouth and walked away with blood running down its muzzle.

Okay well what do you guys think? This my first proper Cats Fanfiction. I already have Chapter 2 done and Chapter 3 is almost finished. I think this will only be about 4 or 5 chapters long.

If you have any suggestions let me know but please don't flame my work for the relationships I have used.

I'm also helping to get this up to 1000 stories

Please R&R

Kassie x


End file.
